


We Didn’t Start the Fire

by Taimat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power bottom Tom, Service Top Chris, Spanking, it’s its own little bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: “Of course,” Tom answered, leaning up to bite at Chris’ lower lip. So very bendy. “Now. Fuck me. I want to feel you inside me tomorrow, with every step I take. I want to feel that dull ache, the one that reminds me that you’ve driven into me hard, so hard you’ve rearranged me from the inside. I want to be speared on your cock, spread wide and craving more. And you’re going to give it to me. You’re going to give me everything I ask for. And you’re going to make me come so hard that I scream and paint your chest with it. So,” he growled, “get to it.”





	We Didn’t Start the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of some very saucy photos of Tom and the resulting very dirty conversation between a friend and I. May god have mercy on my soul if either of these men ever find this.

He bit his lip and whined through his nose, only to let it go on a soft, “Ah~” of pleasure as he rolled his hips downward.

 

“Yes…” he hissed. “A bit deeper. God, your fingers are so long. This is so much nicer than having to do this, myself.”

 

Chris shook his head from his position between Tom’s thighs. “Lazy. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

 

“Mm, much the same as you have been, I’d wager.”

 

With an indulgent sigh, Chris lowered his shoulder so that he could drive his fingers further upward, grinning when Tom wailed.

 

“Oh! Oh, there! Yes! Ahh, stroke it faster. Ahhn…”

 

Tom’s knees began to shake, and Chris propped both ankles onto his own shoulders with little difficulty. “Like that, Tom? Like it when I fuck you with my fingers?”

 

“Yes! God, yes!”

 

Tom had never been shy in bed, for which Chris was thankful. He was so expressive and so vocal, always doing his best to let Chris know what he liked. And occasionally demanding it. It had been a welcome surprise.

 

“Give me another, Chris. Come on,” Tom coaxed, and Chris only nodded before working a third finger in alongside the first two. “That’s it. Fuck. So good.” Tom tossed his head on the pillow, sending coppery curls cascading all over the white fabric.

 

“How are you still so tight? I just fucked you yesterday,” Chris growled and thrust firmly inward.

 

Tom keened and dug his heels into Chris’ shoulders. Other than that, there came no answer. Just the flutter of Tom’s eyelashes and the beautiful moans of pleasure.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

 

Whimpering, Tom clenched down hard on Chris’ moving fingers, relishing the way they spread him wide. “A-another,” he gasped.

 

Chris grinned and stroked again at Tom’s prostate, dick twitching when Tom cried out. “Are you trying to take my cock or my whole hand?”

 

Tom glared up at his as best he could, cheeks ruddy and chest flushed. “Pardon, but which one of us makes the rules, here?” His voice was remarkably steady.

 

Shaking his head, Chris sighed. “You do. Whatever you want.” He wasn’t upset at all. Bemused, maybe, but not upset. It was no hardship to be stretching out Tom’s glorious, shapely ass. And the way Chris’ fingers glided in and out made him so, so thirsty to be inside him.

 

If that was in the cards, that was.

 

Tom made the rules. Tom decided what they did and did not do (though he was always careful to make sure Chris consented). Tom decided how much, how far, and how fast.

 

And if Tom wanted his whole hand, well…

 

Four fingers now, and Chris pressed in to the knuckles.

 

Tom howled.

 

“Yes! Fuck me, god, fuck me! Oh, oh, Chris! Suck me right the fuck now oh god oh god—“

 

He broke off sharply when Chris’ mouth came down on his cock, wet and sure. Chris swallowed easily, a practiced motion, and Tom gasped and rolled his hips. Chris followed.

 

“That’s it. Yes, yes, yes…” Tom trailed off into a litany of affirmatives, and Chris laughed around his mouthful.

 

With a sudden gasp, Tom hauled Chris off his cock with a tight-fisted grip, his other hand stealing down quickly to cinch around his own, cutting off his ejaculation and holding his final orgasm at bay.

 

But it didn’t stop the shudders. The delicious little shockwaves that coursed through his system and made him writhe on Chris’ hand. His sphincter clenched and fluttered, and Chris groaned from want, his dick fairly drooling precome onto the sheets below.

 

“Tom,” he growled. “Tom, please, let me fuck you. I need to be in you. You’re so gorgeous. So tight. You feel so good.” He was babbling, he knew, but some of it must have gotten through to Tom’s sex-flooded brain.

 

Pupils dilated, Tom looked up at him and whimpered, shivering, then fell still, save for the heaving of his chest.

 

Licking his lips, Chris pumped leisurely in and out of Tom’s body, trying to chase that wave of pleasure, until Tom’s hand shot between them to loop around his wrist and stop his movements.

 

Tom sighed and drew Chris’ hand away slowly, giving a soft gasp when those thick fingers left him empty, clenching around nothing.

 

“Ready for you, now,” he moaned, drawing his knees backward toward his head and baring himself completely.

 

Chris took a moment to just look at him. Cock flushed and standing at attention, balls drawn tight from the way he was still teetering upon the precipice of orgasm, hole stretched wide and still gaping, twitching needily like it wanted to swallow him whole.

 

And who was he to keep Tom waiting?

 

Tom hummed as Chris loomed over him, one strong arm planting him firmly atop the other man, supporting him on the mattress, the other between them to guide himself into Tom’s slick ass.

 

“Come on, Chris. Don’t make me beg you.” Tom’s grin was cheeky, and Chris shuddered at the mere thought of that beautiful voice begging.

 

He took a breath.

 

Tom’s eyes glinted in the low light.

 

“Ready?” Chris asked.

 

“Of course,” Tom answered, leaning up to bite at Chris’ lower lip. So very bendy. “Now. Fuck me. I want to feel you inside me tomorrow, with every step I take. I want to feel that dull ache, the one that reminds me that you’ve driven into me hard, so hard you’ve rearranged me from the inside. I want to be speared on your cock, spread wide and craving more. And you’re going to give it to me. You’re going to give me everything I ask for. And you’re going to make me come so hard that I scream and paint your chest with it. So,” he growled, “get to it.”

 

“God. Fuck. Shit.” Chris continued cursing as he clenched his eyes shut, willing himself not to come right then and there. And when he was finally able to meet Tom’s eyes again, he found the other man looking extraordinarily pleased with himself.

 

“For fuck’s sake,” was Chris’ contribution.

 

Tom giggled.

 

“You’ll be the end of me, Hiddleston.”

 

Tom had the grace to look momentarily ashamed before his face split again in a wide grin. “I would never. You fuck me much too well. I’m not letting you go so easily.”

 

“Is that all I am to you?” Chris goaded, even as he pressed himself inside Tom, slowly sheathing his dick within the wet, clenching embrace of Tom’s body. “A fuck machine?”

 

“Ooh~” Tom’s toes curled as Chris pierced him, hips pressing flush and driving him downward into the mattress, which creaked in protest. “Ooh, that’s good. Mm…” He shuddered. “And hardly. You know you’re more than that. You’re also a very excellent bedwarmer.”

 

Chris jabbed his hips forward, petulant, but Tom just gasped and cooed at the action.

 

“You know I like it when you get all...agitated.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “The things I do for you. Honestly.”

 

“With the way you talk,” Tom sighed as Chris began to rock into him, firm strokes in and out, “anyone would think you’re not getting anything out of this arrangement.”

 

With a snort, Chris delivered a sharp whack to Tom’s ass, making his whole body tighten.

 

“Ah! Again!”

 

The angle was awkward, but Chris made it work, and Tom clawed desperately at his shoulders.

 

“Yes! That’s what I want! Fuck. Chris. Chris, I—“

 

Chris was already backing up and pulling out, despite his own body’s protests, letting Tom flip over beneath him and scramble to his knees, face pressed into the pillows and ass high in the air.

 

By god, he was glorious.

 

“Again, Chris,” he commanded. And Chris obeyed.

 

Chris hit him again, an open-handed slap that left behind a red mark on Tom’s pale skin.

 

“Don’t stop!” Tom’s fingers were clenching in the sheets, and wailing cries dropped from his sweet lips at every blow.

 

Chris didn’t stop. He watched carefully as Tom’s ass grew rosier. He listened as Tom’s cries grew louder. He panted as those cries, the sound of pleasure and pain intermingled, flowed through him and made it so, so very hard to not just take the man and fuck him into oblivion.

 

At last, Tom wailed, “Enough!” and Chris’s blows immediately ceased, switching to gentle caresses over the sensitized skin that pried little whimpers from Tom’s lips.

 

“So good,” Tom was murmuring, over and over, and something in Chris’ chest swelled.

 

He’d done a good job. Tom was so happy. So pleased.

 

A rest followed, filled only with soft petting and even softer whimpers, until Tom pushed himself up onto his elbows and fixed Chris with a heated stare.

 

“Chris…” he nearly purred, “I’m so very empty.”

 

Who could resist that voice?

 

“Want me to fill you up again?”

 

Tom planted his knees a bit wider apart.

 

“Yes. I want you deep inside me. I want to feel that hard cock of yours in my throat, Hemsworth.”

 

“Well now I just don’t know what you want,” Chris teased.

 

Tom huffed and reached backward to spread himself open. “Fuck me. Don’t make me wait.”

 

Practically drooling for it, Chris prowled forward, draping himself along the other man’s back and biting gently at his shoulder. Tom generally didn’t mind a few marks, especially where his costume covered him up, and sure enough, Tom didn’t tell him to stop.

 

Chris’ cock found Tom’s wet heat easily, and he eased forward with a groan.

 

Two groans, dueling in the night.

 

Tom hissed, the friction of Chris’ hips against the reddened skin of his ass sending little sparks along his nerves.

 

“Harder. Give it to me harder.”

 

With a growl, Chris buried himself deep and thrust in with short, powerful motions.

 

Tom keened every time their hips met.

 

Chris bit down on his lip, angling himself the way he knew Tom liked best, and he was rewarded with a needy cry.

 

“There! There! Oh. Yes, harder. Fuck me harder. Just like that. Chris, you’re so big. It’s so much. Oh, please don’t stop. God, yes. You fuck me so good.”

 

Eloquent as always, even in sex, Tom’s words sent a fire down Chris’ spine. And he wondered...he wondered if Tom would mind…

 

Tentatively, Chris pulled completely out, but before Tom could complain, he was pressing back in again. In and out. Shallow thrusts designed to tease at the rim of Tom’s anus, thrusts that left him glistening and gaping every time Chris withdrew, their bodies connected only by thin strings of lube.

 

“Oh!” was Tom’s reaction. A breathy cry whenever Chris penetrated him, and a sharp intake of breath whenever Chris pulled free.

 

One hand at the base of his own dick, Chris’ other had latched onto Tom’s hip to hold him still, but Tom didn’t seem interested at all in moving. He seemed to be frozen, willingly taking everything Chris would give him, eyes screwed shut and jaw dropped in pleasure.

 

And wasn’t that a change?

 

If Chris were capable of purring in contentment, he probably would have, but as it was…

 

He pushed in again, fully seated, and Tom’s eyes cracked open to peer over his shoulder.

 

“Did you like that?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Oh. Oh, he’d rendered him nearly speechless.

 

Chris grinned wildly.

 

“Want me to make you come, now?”

 

“Mm.” Tom twisted, and Chris followed, both leaning in for a gentle kiss that flew in wild opposition to their prior lovemaking. “Yes, daddy,” he whimpered.

 

Shit.

 

Chris inhaled, and there it was, that twinkle of mischief in Tom’s eyes.

 

Well, then. Not so speechless, after all.

 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby. Gonna make a mess of you. Make you come all over yourself. Get you all dirty.”

 

Tom sighed. “So naughty, daddy. However will I get clean, again?”

 

A growl rumbled in Chris’ chest. It was unfair, so unfair the way Tom knew exactly how to push him. Tom was so good to him. So very good.

 

“I am?”

 

The reply was a surprise, and Chris realized that he must have spoken out loud.

 

“You are, sweetheart. So very good. And that’s why daddy’s gonna take extra special care of you.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

God, but the way Tom got his voice to waver like that, high and breathy… It was utterly sinful. Seductive. Sensual. Erotic.

 

“Can I see you, daddy?”

 

Tom was going to destroy him.

 

“Yeah, baby. Roll over. Daddy wants to get a good look at you, too.”

 

Tom hummed when Chris pulled out, and he rolled onto his back with no prompting, hands going behind his knees and spreading himself wide.

 

He was obscene. Covered in a sheen of sweat, slicked with lube between his legs. His hole was red and swollen from the abuse it had taken, but Tom had no complaints. On the contrary, his gaze was wordlessly demanding more, and Chris wouldn’t deny him.

 

“Do you like what you see, daddy?”

 

“Very, very much, baby.” Chris brought one hand down to trace a finger around Tom’s rim, dipping inside momentarily to tug at the muscles there.

 

“O-oh!” Tom jerked.

 

“Daddy’s gonna take you now, sweetheart. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes! Yes, please! I want it so bad, daddy. Please make me feel good. It’s so empty without you. So lonely.” Tom’s breath caught, and Chris’ gaze followed the streak of a tear as it fell from the corner of one eye. “Help me, daddy. I need you.”

 

Chris shushed him, inwardly both damning and praising Tom’s brilliant acting. He knew it wasn’t real, and yet...and yet…

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you, sweet boy. Daddy’s got you.”

 

Tom whimpered as Chris lowered himself down, arms and legs latching onto him like Chris was his only anchor in the world.

 

“Please touch me, daddy,” Tom whispered.

 

“Where, baby? Just tell me where, and I’ll do it.”

 

Tom’s eyelids fluttered as if in shyness. “In… I-inside. Where it feels best. All the way up in my tummy.”

 

Tom was going to be the end of him.

 

Chris wasn’t complaining.

 

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you, baby. Just hold onto me.”

 

Tom nodded and bit his lip, and he whimpered so prettily when he was breached again, offering no resistance as Chris pushed all the way in. On the contrary, Tom cuddled close to him, nudging the tip of Chris’ nose with his own.

 

“It’s so good. You’re so big, daddy. Feels like you’re filling me up.”

 

With a groan, Chris kissed him deeply, tongue plunging into Tom’s mouth in a mimicry of their hips’ movements. Tom only moaned against him, trying to drive his hips downward and take even more of him, though Chris had nothing left to give.

 

Well. Not quite nothing.

 

Bracing himself on one elbow, Chris began a slow rocking, his other hand guiding Tom’s hips along. The slide was smooth and effortless, though Tom was still tight as a sheath around him.

 

“Ah! Daddy! It’s so deep!”

 

“Does it feel good, baby?” he coaxed, thirsty for more of Tom’s sweet voice.

 

“So good. So good and it doesn’t hurt at all. I...I like this.”

 

Chris grinned down at him, adoring the act, knowing Tom was doing it because it got Chris off so hard to see him like this. “You make daddy so happy. You know that, right?”

 

Chris traced Tom’s bottom lip with one finger, and Tom licked bashfully at it, gaze hooded, and nodded.

 

“And you know daddy wants to make you happy too, right baby?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Would it make you happy to touch yourself while daddy fucks you, baby?”

 

Tom bit his lip, eyes wide, and nodded again.

 

“Then touch yourself for me. Let daddy watch.”

 

With that, Chris reared back onto his knees, thrusts never ceasing, but giving Tom ample room to get his hand around his own cock and begin a leisurely stroking, mirroring the slow, deep fucking Chris was giving him.

 

“D-daddy, please…”

 

“Please what, baby? What does my little boy need?”

 

“I-I…” Tom shivered, and he looked for all the world like he was honestly too shy to get the words out. “Would you please…”

 

“Finish your sentences, dear one.”

 

“Please, t-touch… Touch, um…”

 

“Touch you where, baby? Anything you want. Just ask.”

 

“Please…touch my…my special spot with your cock, daddy.”

 

Chris’ belly clenched.

 

“You only had to ask, baby. Now hold onto daddy, okay?”

 

Tom nodded, eyes wide, and his free hand scrabbled at Chris’ shoulder. With a groan, Chris angled himself upward to slide along Tom’s prostate, which he’d admittedly been neglecting, and Tom cried out.

 

“O-oh! Oh, it’s good!”

 

“That’s it, baby. Keep touching yourself. Let daddy hear you.”

 

“Daddy, please. Oh, please fuck my ass, daddy. I feel so good inside. Don’t stop.”

 

“Not gonna stop, sweetheart. Not until I make you come all over yourself, remember? Daddy promised.”

 

“Mm!” was Tom’s reply to a particularly deep thrust, and his finger pressed against the slit of his prick, teasing at the precome there.

 

Chris’ mouth watered. “Look at you. So beautiful. Such a good boy for daddy.”

 

“I like it, daddy,” Tom whimpered. “I like being your good boy.”

 

“Do you? And what else do you like?”

 

“I like it when daddy touches me.”

 

“What else?”

 

“I like it when daddy fucks me.”

 

“And what else?”

 

“I like it when—oh! when daddy makes me feel so good I come.”

 

Chris groaned, hips picking up speed, and Tom’s hand kept pace.

 

“Then daddy’s gonna make you feel really good, baby. You’re such a good boy. You’re gonna be a good boy and come for me, yeah?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Tom gasped, shuddering. “Oh, daddy, please fuck me harder!”

 

Gritting his teeth, Chris pistoned forward, both hands clutching at Tom’s hips and dragging the man onto his cock. Back and forth. In and out.

 

“Yes, daddy, yes! You feel so good inside me! I love it when you fuck me, daddy! Please, daddy, please! I wanna come so bad!”

 

Tom trembled and braced himself against the headboard with his free hand, pushing himself down to meet Chris’ thrusts wholeheartedly, heated words tumbling from his lips the entire time.

 

Until the moment when the pair of them dissolved into nothing but moans and gasps. Until the moment when they tightened, breaths catching, and then fell, each into the other.

 

Tom came hard, spurting in a thick stream along his own belly and chest. Inside him, Chris’ cock twitched and pulsed, filling the condom with heat.

 

They panted as they came down, shivering in the aftershocks, and Chris pressed lazy kisses along Tom’s collarbones, elbows digging into the mattress on either side.

 

A beat.

 

“Good god, you fuck like a champion.”

 

Chris couldn’t help it. He laughed. “You’re no slouch yourself.”

 

Tom moaned as Chris slipped out of him, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as he tied off the condom and dropped it over the bed somewhere in the vicinity of the trash can. Hopefully one of them wouldn’t step on it in the dark, later.

 

“I’m so sore,” Tom whined, and Chris leaned in to kiss him again.

 

“That was what you wanted, yeah?”

 

“Fuck yes.” His grin was bright and happy, if tired.

 

“Shower before bed or in the morning?”

 

“Before bed.” Tom stretched and ran a hand through his hair. “You really did make a mess of me.”

 

“I live to serve.”

 

“Mm, I hope you live to clean, too. I’d adore for you to wash my hair.”

 

“I can do that, if you promise not to take all the sheets tonight.”

 

Tom giggled softly. “Let’s see what morning brings, shall we?”


End file.
